Adam's story
by JustMe90
Summary: Adam just moved with his family to Emmerdale
1. Chapter 1

Adam just moved into this little village with his family. His father John bought a farm there, because of their old one had to disappear because of expansion of the city.

While checking up the sheep, he noticed they weren't where they supposed to be. He knew for sure that they closed the gate last night, when he and his father brought the sheep from the stables to the lawn. Now, he was looking at an open gate, and just a few sheep on the lawn. Adam closed the gate, so the remaining sheep stayed where they are. Adam run to the house, where the rest of the family was still having breakfast.

'Dad?', asked Adam, 'You closed the gate to the lawn last night, didn't you?'

'Of course I did, why are you asking?', answered John.

'Well, I decided to check up on them and when I got there, the gate was open and there were just a few sheep on the lawn, the rest seems to be disappeared', Adam said.

'That's impossible, I really know for sure I closed the gate, but we'll have to check the neighborhood out then', John said.

When Adam wanted to follow his father outside, he heard Holly whispering to Hannah: 'Ah, there is mister kiss-ass again.' Adam gave her a filthy look and went outside.

When they arrived at the lawn, John started to count the sheep. He knew he had 10 last night, but there were only 7 left. Adam quickly looked around from the point he was standing, but he saw none of the missing sheep. Although in the far end of their land he thought he saw something, that could been a sheep. He started to run towards the place he had been looking at. He chased the sheep back to the gate and locked it up. When he turned around he saw his father carrying a small sheep. Adam opened the gate, so John could drop the sheep at the lawn.

'Well, then there's only one missing', Adam said.

'Yes, if you keep looking for the last one, then I'll already start with the rest of the work that have to been done today', John said.

'Sounds like a plan to me', Adam said before walking away.

Adam couldn't find the last missing sheep around the land of the farm, so he decided to look for it outside the farm. When he was walking through the lane, he saw a guy walking with his dog. He seems to be around the same age as he is. Back home he had a few good friends, who were pretty much like a second family to him. Whenever he wasn't at home, he was watching movies with his friends, or went to the pub with them.

Now he hadn't find any time to go to the pub and make new friends, so he decided to ask the guy for some help.

Adam walked to the guy, and introduced himself: 'Hi, I'm Adam.'

'Aaron', the guy only said.

'I just moved in here with my family, and now it happened that the gate wasn't closed good enough, so there were missing a few sheep. Most of them we found already, but there's one missing. Did you see accidentally a sheep during your walk?', Adam asked Aaron.

'Look around Adam, there're only sheep around here', Aaron said with a serious face.

'Hmm, you're right about that', Adam said with a laugh, 'Sorry, for bothering you'.

'No sweat, good luck with finding your sheep', Aaron said before walking further with his dog.

Why am I so clumsy lately when it comes to talking to guys?


	2. Chapter 2

Adam had a close group of friends around him, before he moved to Emmerdale. A couple of months before they moved, Jake came in to their village. He was the son of a businessman, who had to move a lot during his life. Soon Jake became friends with Adam and so also with the rest of the group. When the summer was coming they hang out a lot. In the afternoon they swim or played videogames, and in the evening they went out to the pub and played darts or pool. Adam pretty much sucked in both games, so he Jake learned him some skills in the evening, while Adam learned Jake some things to go faster to the next level in the videogames.

At one night Jake invited the group for a sleepover at his house. His parents were on a vacation, so he had the whole house to himself. Everyone brought one of multiple movies with them, so they had lots of movies to pick from.

Once they were watching a horror movie, Adam was a bored. Horror was not really his favorite genre. Apparently it wasn't Jake's either, because he asked if everybody wanted another drink. Adam suggested to help him get the drinks, so he could leave the movie for what it is. Jake accepted his help, and so the two of them left the bedroom and went downstairs to the kitchen.

'I assume it's not really your kind of movie either', Adam said.

'No, don't like horror at all. I know it's all fake, but I'm always scared to death when a zombie pops up, although I'm pretty good in hiding it', Jake said while laughing.

'Haha, well I'm not that bad, but I prefer a good action movie or a comedy myself', Adam said.

'Same counts for me', Jake replied.

'But my favorite movie of all time is Bad Boys. A combination of my favorite genres', Adam said.

'I never saw that one, strangely enough, but I'll definitely check it out then. My favorite movie is Brokeback Mountain', Jake said while looking into Adam's brown eyes to see how he reacts.

'Never saw that one, but heard about it. That's the one about the gay cowboys, isn't it?', Adam asked.

'Eh, yes, it is. Maybe we could watch those two movies together another time. 'Jake said.

'Okay, sounds like a plan to me', Adam said and he grabbed a couple of bottles from the kitchen table. 'I'll suggest to the rest, to watch those after this terrible horror movie.'

'Well, that's actually not what I intended, when I suggested', Jake said while looking at Adam. 'I thought we could watch them another time together. Tomorrow evening maybe, my parents will still be out of town.'

'Okay, that'll be okay', Adam said although he felt a little uncomfortable with the idea.

The two boys went back to the bedroom, where the other were still watching the horror movie. During the rest of the movie, Adam couldn't concentrate on what was happening on the screen. His thought went back to the kitchen, where he was a couple of minutes ago with Jake.

Adam felt himself a little awkward whenever he was alone with Jake, lately. He doesn't know why, but he still felt a little uncomfortable. The last weeks they spend a lot of time together. He was closer with Jake then with any of his other friends, maybe that's what scared him. He wasn't used to this kind of friendship. But that doesn't explain the weird feeling he has whenever Jake looks him straight in the eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_I noticed just now that the first part of what is coming, belongs with chapter 2. Sorry about that. So the part till the 2nd line belongs to chapter 2, after that chapter 3 starts._

* * *

Suddenly Adam noticed the movie was over, and heard the rest already discuss which movie they should watch next.

'Let's watch some comedy, after all the horror we just saw, I really need a good laugh, before going to sleep', Jake said while smiling to Adam.

'Sounds like music to me', Adam replied and smiled back to Jake.

Their other friends agreed with their choice, so that's what they watched then. The film was much more watchable then the previous one, but after an hour watching his eyes became very heavy, and suddenly he felt asleep.

When he woke up, he had a pillow under his head and was he was covered by a plaid. He hadn't got any of those yet, when he fell asleep, so somebody must have give it to him during the night. The rest of the group was still asleep, so he silently stood up and went down to the kitchen to make some tea.

He turned the kettle on, Adam heard somebody coming down on the stairs. It was Jake.

'Morning', Jake said, 'had a good sleep?'

'Morning', Adam replied.' 'Yes, I had a good sleep. I probably fell asleep during the movie, because no way I can tell you how it ended. You had a good sleep yourself?'

'Haha, well the movie wasn't that great after all, so you didn't missed much, but indeed you felt asleep during the movie', Jake said. 'I had a good sleep myself, had a good dream last night'.

By the time the water was boiling, most of their friends were in the kitchen. After tea, they cleaned the house up before they all went home.

Before Adam could leave, Jake took his arm and looked at him. 'So eh, I'll see you tonight then?' Jake asked.

'Huh what? Oh yes, I'm sorry forgot about it, but yes you'll see me tonight after dinner.'

* * *

After diner Adam went to Jake's house. Adam brought, as promised, his favorite movie with him: Bad Boys. When he arrived, the door was already open, so he walked in and dropped his jacket on the stairs. He heard something in the kitchen, so that's where he went.

'Hi mate, the door was open, so …' Adam said.

'Hi, yes I saw you coming, so I already opened it up for you', Jake said. Will you hold this for me, then I'll lock the door already.' And he gave Adam the drinks and a bag of chips.

Adam saw it was his favorite flavor. Weird that Jake got this one, because he normally prefers another one.

After Jake locked up all the doors, they went upstairs to Jake's bedroom. They both sat on the bed, when they decided which movie to watch first. They choose to watch Bad Boys first, so Adam took his DVD and put it into the DVD-player. In the mean time Jake would take care of the drinks.

When Adam turned around, he saw that the coke not only ended up in the glasses, but also on the table.

'Hey, mate, when the glasses are full, they can't hold anymore most of the time', Adam said and winked to Jake.

'Oh, damn. Wait I'll get a tissue to clean it up', Jake said and he walked out of the room.

Why was he checking me out like that? When Adam had turned around, Jake hadn't been looking at the glasses he supposed to get full, no he was looking at him. But before he even could try to answer his own question, Jake came back and cleaned up the mess he had made.

'Where were you with your thoughts, mate?', Adam asked.

'Oh, eh… nowhere. Just didn't pay much attention to the glasses I think', Jake answered while trying to avoid Adam's questioning eyes.

'Hmm, okay then. Shall I start the movie then?', Adam asked.

'Yes, eh, that's okay', Jake said.

Adam couldn't fully pay attention to the movie. Jake kept popping up in his mind. He's acting different when the two of them are alone. He always looks me straight in the eyes, when he talks to me. None of my other friends do that. And now he was just staring at me, and didn't pay attention to the things he was doing. After I caught him, he does nothing then try to avoid my eyes.

Well, it probably doesn't mean anything, I just have to forget it. And why am I thinking about this anyway.

Suddenly he heard the endtune of the movie: 'Bad boys, bad boys… What you gonna do, what you gonna do when they come for you'.

'Liked the movie, mate', Jake said.

'I told you it was good', Adam replied. 'It has the right combination of comedy and action.'

'Yes indeed. But now it's my turn', Jake said and started Brokeback Mountain.

Adam watched the movie with full attention. He was completely absorbed by the story. When the movie has ended Adam said: 'This is one of the best movies I've ever seen in my life. And it didn't get an Oscar for best picture?'

'No, Crash won it.' Jake said.

'They made the characters so real and pure, you really can see that they care for each other', Adam said.

'Yes, but at the same time they can't be together, because they're too scared it won't be accepted', Jake said.

'I can't imagine that people would have problems with them. In my opinion it's not about the gender, but about the personality, and if it's then a man or a woman, who cares? If they are happy together, who am I too judge about them, right? But well, it's set in a whole different time', Adam said.

'Wow, well said Adam', Jake said. 'I'm going to take a shower, before going to bed, I'll be right back.

Adam lied down on Jake's bed and flipped through the channels on the TV. There were not very likeable programs on, so he watched MTV. His eyes began to feel heavy again and slowly Adam felt asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jake entered his room again, he saw Adam fully clothed on his bed. Jake went to the other side of the room and took Adam's shoes off. He got a plaid out of the closet and covered Adam with it. After that he sat down on the bed and watched Adam sleeping for a while, until his own eyes felt very heavy and he decided to get some sleep himself. He leaned over Adam and gave him a quick kiss on his forehead and whispered: 'Good night, Adam'. Jake walked to the mattress on the ground where Adam supposed to be sleeping tonight. It didn't take much time for him to fall asleep.

Adam woke up during the night, and noticed it was very silent in the room, only the light breathing of Jake was audible. Adam turned to the other side of the bed and saw Jake peacefully sleeping on the mattress. He looked at him for several minutes, before falling asleep again.

The next morning both boys acted a little weird around each other. They didn't felt very comfortable. Adam said he had to help his dad around the farm today, so after cleaning up he went home.

While walking home he thought about what happened last night. They had watched their favorite movies before going to sleep. When Jake took a shower, Adam watched some MTV, but probably felt asleep before Jake came back. Because Adam slept on Jake's bed, Jake had to sleep on the mattress on the ground. He had noticed that Jake took off his shoes, and covered him with a plaid. After that had happened Adam didn't know if he was sure about what happened. He thought that he felt Jake sitting on the bed next to him, before he leaned over to give him a kiss on his forehead. But he wasn't sure about that, because it could also be some kind of dream. He had this strange feelings whenever he was around Jake lately, and he couldn't give an explanation for them.

While thinking more about what happened, it's was more likely that he must have dreamed. But why would I have such dreams? And why was I looking at Jake last night? Friends don't look at each other like that, when the other is asleep, right?


	5. Chapter 5

A couple of days later Adam got a text from Jake. Jake needed to talk to him. Adam wondered where it was about, so he arranged to meet him tonight on the farm. The last few days Adam didn't went to school, because he felt ill. He hadn't spoke to his friends during those days, so maybe Jake was coming to fill him up about the things happened at school. Adam couldn't think of any other reason, why Jake wanted to speak to him about.

After Jake's arrive the boys went to Adam's bedroom. 'So tell me, how are things at school?', Adam asked.

'Well, okay. The usual stuff going on there, you didn't missed much', Jake answered. 'How are you feeling today?'

'Much better, I'm thinking about going back to school tomorrow, so you guys don't have to miss me so much', Adam said with a laugh.

'Great, but who says we miss you?' Jake said.

'Well, why else are you coming to my house when I'm sick. There's have to be an explanation for it, and the only one I can come up with is that you missed me', Adam said.

'You caught me!' Jake said with a smile, 'but that wasn't the actual reason I'm here for'.

'What's going on then?' Adam asked.

'I'm going to move again… to the USA', Jake answered.

'What? Why? When did you hear this?' Adam asked.

'My dad got another transfer. He get them all the time, just when we are settled, we've to move again', Jake answered.

'Heavy news', Adam said.

'Yes. And normally I don't think it's a real big issue, but this time it's different. I really like it here. I like the town, the people… you. And now I finally found some happiness I've to move again.'

There was a silence in the room. Adam thought about what Jake just had said. Did he just tell me he liked me? No, that's not possible. I probably imagined that he liked me, or he meant he liked me as a mate.

'When do you've to leave?' Adam asked.

'Friday', Jake answered.

'But that's the day after tomorrow!' Adam replied.

'I know, it's going way to fast. That's why had to speak to you today. I wanted to tell you in person', Jake said.

Adam sat down next to Jake, and wraps his arm around Jake's shoulders. Then Jake took Adam's hand in his, and turns his face towards Adam and looks him straight in the eyes.

'You know, of all the people and things here, I'm going to miss you the most of all', Jake said very gently.

Jake leaned forward and gave Adam a kiss on his mouth. When Jake had realized what he just had done, he quickly stands up.

'I'm so sorry, I… eh have to go', Jake said and he left the room as quickly as possible, letting a confused Adam behind.

Why does he do this to me? The last week he does nothing then sending me this ambiguous signals, although that could have been my imagination. And tonight he says he likes me, after saying that he'll move on Friday. And was it all a mistake or something? After he kissed me, he simply ran off. He didn't know how fast he had to go. What does he want me to think, or to do?


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Adam had to go to school again. Adam as well as Jake felt uncomfortable around each other, they didn't know what to say or do whenever they were around each other. Adam did his best to avoid Jake's eyes. Fortunately the other guys didn't notice their sudden distance. Adam didn't want to explain what's going on, because he hardly knows himself.

The group arranged to meet each other that night one last time at the pub. Adam knew he had to come, otherwise the others surely would start to ask questions, and Adam had to say goodbye to Jake. Although he doesn't quite know how to act around him. He and Jake may have shared a short kiss, but they're still mates. Maybe it wasn't a real kiss, but it could have been a great kiss, when Jake hadn't run away.

Jake has very soft and kissable lips, so that wouldn't be a problem. Why am I thinking about this again? And why am I thinking about his lips, we're mates and that's all. I like girls and I'll like them in the future. But Jake… there is something about him. I don't know exactly what it is, but it attracts me. But no matter what, I've to stop thinking about it. Jake will be gone by tomorrow and I'll probably never see him again.

That night Adam promised himself not to have weird thoughts about Jake, and just make fun for the last time, before saying goodbye.

When it was time to say goodbye, Adam and Jake went outside.

'Well, this is it then. Time brought us to the point of saying goodbye', Adam said.

'Unfortunately yes,' Jake said. After a short silence Jake said: 'I'm sorry.'

'Eh sorry for what mate?' Adam said.

'For that kiss… last night. I didn't know what I was doing', Jake said.

'Eh… don't be', Adam said. 'I don't know what I'm feeling right now, and I've got the idea that you struggle with exactly the same feelings. It's pity that I or we can't figure out what it all means. I mean the last few weeks I noticed some very ambiguous things that happened between us and you keep popping up in my mind. I don't know if I see just what I want to see, or if I'm right and you're indeed dealing with the same strange feelings. And I surely don't know if it's right to tell you all of this, but I do and I'm sorry for that.'

'Okay, that was a lot of talking, you did there', Jake said. 'I'm feeling things lately I've never felt before. I don't know what it is, but I know for sure now, that you're more than just a friend for me. I struggled with it, but I came to peace with it. I knew I didn't had to bother you with my feelings, because I know, or at least I thought, the feelings were only one sided. I wished I knew this before, then I could have helped you with finding your own identity. I hope you'll find a nice girl or boy in the future, and you'll figure it out on your own. I'll need to go home now, but there's one thing I desperately wanted to do all night long, but I first want your permission. So, Adam, may I kiss you one last time?'

'And then you said, I'm a big talker then', Adam said. 'I really will miss you. I hope you find some happiness in the near future. But enough talking.'

Adam grabbed Jake's jacket and pulled Jake closer to him. He looked him in the eyes, and leaned forward to kiss Jake. It was a real kiss this time, but unfortunately it didn't last very long, because they were disturbed by Holly, who was ready to go home.

Adam jumped back and gave Jake a hand before pulling him in for a hug.

'Enjoy life Jake and I'll hope you'll find someday a great place where you'll find happiness and where you can stay', Adam said.

'Thanks mate, I'm going to miss you.'

After that, Adam went home along with his sister Holly. Adam wondered if Holly had seen anything, but he couldn't tell. Holly didn't let him know if she saw anything. Probably I jumped fast enough away from Jake.

Although Jake was also very close with his other friends, he never mentioned what had happened between Jake and him. He never talked at all about the possibility he might felt attracted to guys.

A couple of months later Adam's parents, John and Moira, got some bad news. Their farm had to disappear because of expansion of the city. They planned to build some new buildings on the place where Adam and his family lived. The whole family was shocked by this news, but there was nothing they could do about it. John started to look for another farm and found one in Emmerdale, a little village near Hotten. It didn't take long before they moved there.


	7. Chapter 7

Adam was still looking for the sheep. He had been thinking about his time before he moved up to here, until he got disturbed by some sound. Adam walked towards the place he heard something, and saw that Aaron guy standing behind the bushes. He was trying to get a sheep out of the ditch.

'Wait, I'll help you', Adam said and climbed into the ditch.

'Okay, thanks. I'll count till three and then we both push it out, you understand?' Aaron said.

'Okay', Adam said.

'Okay, 1, 2, 3!', Aaron said and the boys pushed the sheep out of the ditch.

'Thanks a lot mate', Adam said and he looked around to orientate himself.

'You're welcome', Aaron said before he wanted to walk away again.

'Do you know if this is close to the farm, because to be honest I don't recognize anything here', Adam asked.

Aaron looked around to see where they were, before he answered: 'We're nearby. Looks like you haven't checked out the neighborhood then, because we're at the backside of the farm. I'll walk with you, then I directly watch the sheep, before you lose him again', Aaron said and laughed.

'Haha, no I haven't been away from the farm since we moved in here last week', Adam said and the boys start walking.

'So, do you live here nearby?', Adam asked.

'No, I live in the village itself, at the animal clinic. My mom is the vets assistance and lover, so currently I live over there', Aaron answered.

'Doesn't say anything to me', Adam said. 'I really need to get out some time and discovered this place'.

'There's not so much to do, tough', Aaron said, 'but we have a pub, the Woolpack'.

'Ah, I heard about that one. My mom, wants to apply', Adam said. 'Fancy to go with me tonight? Then I'll buy you a drink for your help today.'

'Okay, that would be okay. I'll see you tonight then,' Aaron said when they arrived at the farm.

Adam brought the sheep back to the lawn, when his dad came up to him.

'So you finally found that sheep then?' John said.

'Yes, Aaron a guy out of the village, found him. He helped me to return it', Adam said.

'That's nice of him', John said. 'So perhaps there's also a positive side about this whole thing then'.

'Yes, maybe. I'll meet him tonight at the pub', Adam said.

'Okay, it'll do you some good to be out for some fun', John said. 'You've done nothing but working since we moved in, so you deserve to have some fun.'

'Thanks, but I'm doing it with pleasure, you know, working around the farm', Adam said.

'I know. Let's have some lunch now then', John said as he walked towards the house and Adam followed him.

That Aaron guy seem okay. At first I thought he was a little moody, but he actually seems very nice. Although I don't know him yet. But maybe that will change after tonight.

After diner Adam and Holly did the dishes, before Adam went upstairs to his bedroom to get changed. He smelled like a real farm boy, so he first took a quick shower. After that he had to pick the right clothes. What do these people wear when they go out, Adam wondered. Because he didn't know what to expect, he just choose some casual style, with a clean pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

When Adam wanted to start doing his hair, his sister Holly came in. 'Are you having a date, or something? You're so dressed up', she asked.

'No, just going to meet Aaron at the pub. He's the guy who helped me out this morning with that lost sheep,' Adam said.

'Okay, is he a nice guy?', Holly asked.

'Well, he seems nice, don't know him quite good,' Adam answered.

'Maybe you'll find here also some friends like Jake', Holly said.

'Yes, maybe', Adam fast.

'Is it okay if I come as well? I really need to get out, and want to check these people here out', Holly asked.

'Yes, fine. I'll leave in 15 minutes, so if you'll be ready by then', Adam said while continuing his hair.

'I'll get change then', Holly said and went to her room.

What was that supposed to mean? Adam wondered. Did she saw that kiss after all? But why she never mentioned it? I tried to forget about it, and moved on, but it looks like Holly knows about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam went already outside to get the quad ready. He didn't start it yet, after they moved, but lucky for him it started immediately. By the time Adam had prepared the quad, Holly was ready to go as well. They said good night to their parents and left for a fun night out at the Woolpack.

Once they were in the village, it wasn't hard to find the place they were looking for. Emmerdale is small, so it was the only place that was still opened at this time of the day. Adam parked his quad at the parking lot and walked towards the entrance of the Woolpack.

Once inside he looked around if he saw a familiar face, but he didn't. It was pretty full in there.

'Looks like whole the village is here, doesn't it', Adam said.

'Yes, pretty much, haha', Holly said. 'So where is this Aaron guy you were supposed to meet?'

Adam looked around again, to see if he could find Aaron, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

'Hi there, see you found the place, although it's not that difficult', Aaron said. 'I'm Aaron', he said to Holly.

'I'm Holly, Adam's sister', Holly said.

'Hi, yes we found it, haha. Is it always this crowded in here?'Adam asked.

'No, I decided to give you guys a welcome party', Aaron said. 'No kidding. I told you there wasn't much to do here, so everyone is coming here to have some fun'.

'Haha okay. So what do you want to drink, because I still owe you one', Adam asked.

'A coke would be fine', Aaron answered.

'And for me a white wine, please', Holly said.

'Okay, then I'll be right back', Adam said and he walked to the bar to order their drinks.

While waiting he looked over at Aaron and Holly who just had managed to get them a table, and where talking to each other.

Right, she just has to walk in somewhere and she's already been fancied, Adam thought when he saw how Aaron was looking at Holly. How does she do that?

'2 coke and a beer', the bartender said.

'Thanks', Adam said and paid for the drinks. He took the drinks from the bar and brought them to the table where Aaron and Holly still talked to each other.

Holly sat with the guys for some time, that could have been ages to Adam. Then the door of the Woolpack opened again, and there came in some girls. Adam saw the girls looking at their table, before the sat down at another one.

'You know those girls?', Holly asked Aaron.

'Not really, they're kind of boring', Aaron replied.

'Hmm, anyway I'll introduce myself then', Holly said and she walked away from the boys.

'Nice girl, isn't she?', Adam said.

'Yes, she looks fit', Aaron said and he glanced at Holly.

'But enough about my sister', Adam said. 'What do you do all day? Still going to school?'

'Yes, I'm still going to school, but only for one day a week. The rest of the days I work in my uncle's garage as a mechanic. That's where I'm learning for at school', Aaron said.

'Okay, nice. I just finished school, and will work at the farm. Once a farmboy, always a farmboy, haha', Adam said. 'Want another drink?'

'No, sorry mate. I've to go home. Tomorrow an early day, but thanks for the offer. Maybe I'll see you around some time', Aaron said and he stood up.

'Okay, doesn't matter. I had a fun night, and you probably will see me around sometime. I at least know where I've to go when my quad is broken', Adam said.

'Yeah, you better come to us then', Aaron said. 'See you later'. And Aaron left the Woolpack.

Adam emptied his glass and stood up. He walked towards Holly, to say he wanted to leave. Holly emptied her glass and said goodbye to the girls she was talking to, before the two of them went home.

'Had a good night?', Adam asked.

' Yes, it was nice. Those girls seems quite nice and not boring at all to me. And how do you think about Aaron?', Holly said.

'Glad you had fun. Aaron fancies you, that's all I can say. He kept staring at you, but he seems like a nice guy', Adam said and he started his quad.


	9. Chapter 9

Adam and Holly drove off to the farm in silence. Once they arrived, Adam parked the quad in the barn, while Holly already went inside. John and Moira were still awake.

'You had a good night then?', Moira asked.

'Yes, it was fun', Holly answered. 'Had a talk with some girls out of the village'.

'Okay, great', Moira said. 'And you?', she asked Adam.

'Yeah, had a great night as well, but I'm pretty tired, so I'll go off to bed', Adam said and he gave his mom a kiss on her cheek, before taking the stairs upstairs.

Adam lied down on his bed, and tried to get some sleep. He thought about the comment Holly made earlier that evening: _'Maybe you'll find here also some friend like Jake'._ What did she meant with that? Has she saw that kiss? And does she thinks I'm gay, or what? Because I'm not, am I? Okay, I felt attracted to Jake, but that was only Jake. I've never felt like that with another guy. I have to get over it, and hope it's all a coincidence with Holly.

The next morning, Adam first checked if the sheep were still there. Fortunately they were, so he could continue clearing out the barn. The old residents left a lot of garbage in them. Adam just worked through half of the barn, when Moira came in. She had just went to the village to do some grocery, but she had forgotten something, so she asked Adam if he had some time to get it for her. Adam pledged that he would go after he throw some of the garbage away.

After he finished the things he was doing, Adam started the quad, and drove off to the village. Last night when he went to the pub, he already came by the grocery shop, so he knew where he had to be. He parked his quad and bought the things his mom had forgotten. When he walked out, he saw Aaron. Adam walked towards Aaron, who just wanted to go home.

'Hi, you're all right?', Adam asked.

'Yes, you?', Aaron answered.

'I'm doing fine, thanks', Adam said.

'But what are you doing here?', Aaron asked.

'I could ask you the same question, aren't you supposed to be at work?' Adam said.

'No, I'm off for lunch. Just wanted to go home, fancy to join me, or are you in a hurry?', Aaron said.

'No hurry. My mom just has to wait a bit for her grocery's then. Think it wouldn't be a problem,' Adam said. 'Do you think it's a problem if I let the quad parked over here?'

'So it's yours then? Nice thing, mate! But I don't think it's a problem', Aaron said and he walked towards Smithy Cottage. Adam followed Aaron when they got in.

Paddy was in the kitchen making something to eat, when Adam and Aaron walked in. 'Hi Paddy, is it okay if Adam joins us for lunch?' Aaron asked.

'Of course it's okay. I'll just have to make some more, but no problem', Paddy answered and he walks towards Adam to introduce himself: 'Hi, I'm Patrick, but just call me Paddy. They all do.'

'Okay then Paddy, nice to meet you. I'm Adam Barton. I just moved with my family to Emmerdale.'

'Oh I heard about that. I already met you dad, I suppose. John, right?' Paddy asked.

'Yes, he's my dad. So I assume you're our vet then?' Adam replied.

'Yeah, I'm the only vet in the neighborhood, so not much choice then,' Paddy said. 'Not that I'm not good, or something,' he quickly added.

'Is lunch almost ready?' Aaron asked.

'Yes, it is. Here you can have these,' Paddy said. 'I'll go to the Woolpack. I had to talk to Marlon anyway. Bon appétit.' And Paddy left the kitchen.

'He seems like a funny dad,' Adam said.

'Funny yes, dad no', Aaron said. 'I just live here, because of he's with my mom. I got thrown out of my dad's house, but that's a long story, I don't want to talk about. I needed to go somewhere, so I ended up with my mom, and now I live here for 6 months or something like that.'

'I'm sorry, I didn't know,' Adam said.

'No problem,' Aaron said.

'So you're quite new yourself here then,' Adam said.

'Not exactly new. My mom's family lives also in Emmerdale. I visited them every once in a while, when I lived at my dad's,' Aaron said. 'You lived on a farm before you moved here?'

'Yes, I have. We had a nice little farm with some sheep and cows, but we had to move. The nearby city's wanted to expand, so we had to leave, you know how it's working. So my dad had to look around for another, and he found this one here,' Adam answered.

'Okay,' Aaron said. 'And how you think of Emmerdale so far?'

'Haven't been around here much, but it seems like a nice little village. Don't know what to think about the people, though. The ones I quickly met, looks like they're pretty nosy. Is that only because I'm new, or are they always like that?' Adam said.

Aaron started to laugh. 'Let me say it like this: you don't need a paper here, to know what's going on in other people's live. Just do some grocery shopping, or have a drink at Woolies, and you'll hear every detail.'

Adam laughed. 'I better behave myself then.'

The boys talked a little more and ate their lunch. Adam's phone vibrated. He got a message from his mom: _'Hi, can you find it? X mom'_

'I've to go, still got that grocery with me, and I think my mom needs them,' Adam said.

'Okay, then you better go,' Aaron said. 'I've to go back to work myself also.' Aaron stood up to let Adam out and return to work himself.

'Thanks for the lunch,' Adam said.

'You're welcome,' Aaron said. 'See you.' And walks off to the garage, to finish fixing the car he was working on.

Adam went to the quad and started it. Before he drove off, he turned his head and glanced a last time at Aaron, before going home.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, first I have to say something. I just logged in on Twitter, and there was this conversation between Adam Thomas (Adam Barton) and Lyndon Ogbourne (Nathan Wylde). Lyndon asked if Adam wanted to come by for an early movie that night. I had to think back on the beginning of this story, can't help it. Adam's reaction was: sounds like a plan, just like it was in my story when Jake asked Adam to come over the other day for another movienight:_

'Eh, yes, it is. Maybe we could watch those two movies together another time. 'Jake said.

'Okay, sounds like a plan to me', Adam said and he grabbed a couple of bottles from the kitchen table. 'I'll suggest to the rest, to watch those after this terrible horror movie.'

_Maybe I had to call the character Nathan, instead of Jake ;) _

_I thought it was a funny similarity :P_

_Now I'll shut up again, so you can read how the story continues:)_

_

* * *

_

The next day Adam decided to make a tour on his quad. He wanted to discover Emmerdale and the surroundings. So after he finished his work at the farm, Adam started his quad, and drove off.

When he almost entered the village, he heard a strange sound coming from the motor. Why does this always happens to me, Adam wonders. He thought about what he had said to Aaron at their night out at the pub. _'So when my quad is broken, I have to call you to fix it?'_. Adam had no idea where the garage exactly was, and he didn't have Aaron's number. Adam decided to drive a little further into the village, and go to the place where Aaron had disappeared yesterday after lunch. The noise of the motor, became louder and louder. This doesn't sounds good at all, Adam thought.

Lucky for Adam the garage wasn't really hard to find. It was exactly around the corner, where Aaron had disappeared the other day.

Aaron came from under the car he was fixing, when he heard some noise. When Adam turned off the motor of his quad, he walked to Aaron.

'Hi. Do you have time left today to look at my quad? I finished work early, so I decided to discover Emmerdale and the surroundings, but when I got nearby the village there was a strange sound coming from the motor, I think,' Adam said.

'Hi. I've got some time. I'll look at it right now. This car has to be fixed by tomorrow, so no problem. Will you start the motor for me? Then I can listen to where the noise is coming from,' Aaron said.

Adam started the motor, and Aaron listened to the sound.

'I think it's nothing that can't be repaired,' Aaron said. 'Just need to work on it, for let's say 1.5 hour.'

'Okay, fortunately. I will take a walk through the village then, and will come back here,' Adam said.

'All right, I'll start working then,' Aaron said and walked inside the garage to get some tools.

Adam walked away and did some walking through the village, until he neared the Woolpack. He had become thirsty so he went in. As he walked towards the bar, Adam looked around to see if he recognized anyone, but he didn't. He ordered a tea and drink it at the table. When he emptied his glass, he ordered a coffee to go, and left the Woolpack. Adam decided to go back to the garage, maybe he could be helpful to Aaron.

When he neared the garage, he saw Aaron leaning over his quad. His eyes slipped up and down, and he kept staring at Aaron for a while. Too bad he's wearing an overall. I'm pretty sure he's pretty fit underneath it. When Adam realized what he was just thinking about, he was a little shocked. What the hell was he doing?

Adam walked towards Aaron, as Aaron heard something behind him. He turned around and Adam gave him the coffee he brought from the Woolpack.

'Thanks,' Aaron said. 'I just needed a break.' Adam started to laugh.

'So it's harder then you thought, then?' Adam asked.

'Well, the problem isn't that hard to fix, normally, but the thing that has to replaced is hidden among some other elements, so it's hard to replace it,' Aaron answered.

'Sorry then,' Adam said with a bit of a guilty face.

'What for? It's still my job, you know, and it's almost fixed already,' Aaron said.

'Don't you have to work?'. The boys turned around and Adam saw two men walking towards them. It were Aaron's collegue Ryan and boss Cain.

'Yes, but I needed a break', Aaron said.

'Okay, then you had your break, now you can continue your work again, then,' Cain said.

'Yes, fine,' Aaron said and he did the last reparations of the quad. In the mean time, Adam just looked a bit around, and handed some tools over at Aaron whenever he asked for them.

'So, this one is ready,' Aaron said to Adam. 'Will you start it for me?'

Adam started the motor, and it sounded perfect again.

'Thanks, mate,' Adam said. 'How much do I owe you?'

'I'll only count for the materials, because your new,' Aaron said.

'You can't do that. You've been working on it for almost 2 hours, now. I've to pay you for that, don't I?' Adam said.

'You may pay me in nature,' Aaron said. 'If you insist to pay me.'


	11. Chapter 11

Adam looked confused. 'Eh, in nature?' he asked as he felt himself getting tensed.

'Yes, in nature. You have any plans for Friday night?', Aaron asked.

'Eh, no. Why?' Adam answered.

'Well, now you have a plan. You'll buy me some drinks at Woolies then,' Aaron said.

Adam looked relieved and he relaxed a bit more.

'What did you think I meant?' Aaron asked as he sees Adam's reaction.

'No, eh… nothing. Friday night then?' Adam said as he saw Cain looking in their direction. 'You're uncle doesn't look amused, so it's better if I go.' Adam took his helmet from the ground and put it on his head.

'He must not be bothered. I'm just helping a client, don't I? But well, see you Friday night then,' Aaron said.

'Yes and thank you for fixing my quad so quickly,' Adam said.

'No problem mate. And besides it's my job remember,' Aaron said and laughed.

'That's true, but still thank you… Well it's better if I go now,' Adam said when he saw Cain looking again. 'See you later'. And he drove off.

Once he was on his way home, he still felt a little confused. What the hell had just happened? Why did I have these kind of thought again? I hope Aaron didn't notice. I hope I didn't make myself look like a complete fool.

When Adam arrived back home he still wasn't completely relaxed. Moira, his mom, noticed that there was something wrong.

'Hi there', she said. 'Something's wrong? Where have you been so long?'

'Hi mom. No nothing's wrong. At least not anymore,' Adam answered. 'The motor of the quad made some really strange noises, so I brought it up to Aaron. He fixed it for me.'

'That's nice of him,' Moira said.

'Well, it's his job actually. He's a mechanic at the garage in the village,' Adam said.

'Okay. What was wrong with it then?' Moira asked.

'Nothing major. Just some small thing, that had to be replaced. Luckily I only had to pay for the materials. He didn't want me to pay for his work, although I've to pay him some drinks Friday night,' Adam said.

Moira smiled, she thought it was nice for Adam to have a friend in town. He had some great mates at their old place, they were really close. Since they moved in Emmerdale, he hadn't been out much, so it's good to know he's making friends after all.

'Okay, sounds like a fair deal,' Moira said as she continues preparing diner.

Later that evening, Adam went early upstairs. He felt very tired, but once he lied down on bed, he was clearly awake. He still couldn't believe where his mind went, when Aaron mentioned him paying in nature. The first thing Adam thought about was kissing him. He hadn't had this kind of thoughts, since Jake moved away. Back then he thought it was just curiosity, and the fact that Jake liked him in that way, that made him have those kind of thoughts. He never really thought about the fact he could be gay. He liked girls, he still does. But just like Jake did back then, Aaron made him feel different. He couldn't explain it, but he couldn't deny it either. He had felt really tense, when Aaron suggested to pay him back in nature. It was one thing to come in peace with yourself, and slowly to understand what's going on, but it was a whole other story if this person would feel the same. One of the things that had count back in the time with Jake, was that it was known that Jake would move. There was the possibility to kiss, and try something new. Now it was something different. Aaron wasn't going to move, neither was he. This time everything was different. It was only him who felt attracted to the other, although that was what he was, right? He felt attracted to Aaron? Maybe it was for the best that Aaron fancied his sister. In that way he just could explore his true feelings and sexuality on his own. He and Aaron could become just friends, without feeling awkward. Adam only had to forget this thoughts he had about Aaron, so he needed some distraction. But how could he do that? He was supposed to meet him Friday night at The Woolpack, and he can't cancel that.

Adam thought about how to forget Aaron and explore what he really wants at the same time. His thought went back to the other night when he and Holly had been at the Woolpack. Adam had arranged to meet Aaron, and Holly wanted to come along, so she could also meet new people. First Holly had sit with them, but later she left to talk with some girls that came into the pub. One of those girls kept looking at him that night, or at least he thought she did. She looked pretty, and according to Holly all of those girls were nice. Maybe he should talk to her some time. It would let him forget about Aaron (at least in that way), and he's able to find out what he really wants, and who he really is.

After Adam had thought it out, he felt finally asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

_Okay, this one is a little longer then you are used from me. I wanted to make the story a little more like reality. So I put in some farm stuff, as you'll see later. Hope you'll enjoy it, although it's not really about Adam and Aaron. Let me hear what you think of it, and I'll try to make this kind of chapter more often._

_

* * *

_

Surprisingly Adam was able to sleep the whole night through. Once his alarm went on, he woke up and couldn't remember if he had any dreams that night. Adam went to the bathroom to take a shower, before he got changed for breakfast.

'Morning,' Moira said when Adam entered the kitchen.

'Morning mom,' Adam said as he puts the kettle on.

'Had a good sleep? You looked a bit absent last night when you got home,' Moira said.

'Yes, I had a terrific night. Feel much better now,' Adam said and he smiled at his mom to let her know he was fine. 'I probably needed a good sleep.'

'Yes, probably,' Moira said, but something says her he wasn't speaking the whole truth.

Adam noticed that his mom did not truly believed him. 'Really mom, that's all,' Adam said to defend himself. To change the subject he looked around, before he asked: 'Where is dad?'

'He's at the lawn, to check up on the sheep,' Moira answered. 'He probably will be back any minute.'

Just when she Moira had spoken, John came into the kitchen. He walked over to his wife and gave her a kiss on her cheek. 'They seems to be okay now,' John said.

'How do you mean, they seems to be okay now?' Adam asked.

'You didn't know yet? Last night the sheep were acting really weird, but I couldn't see anything, because it was already dark outside, when I did my latest check up,' John answered.

'Okay, but they're fine now? You're sure about that?' Adam asked.

'Well, I've to keep an eye on them today, but they seem to be okay,' John answered.

'Isn't it better if you'll call the vet, just to be sure?' Adam asked.

'No, they're fine. Whenever I notice something's wrong with them, I'll call him immediately,' John said.

'Well, okay, if you think that's okay,' Adam said and he drink the rest of his tea. He wasn't very hungry, so he skipped the rest of the breakfast.

'I'll start with mowing the lawn, if that's okay with you,' Adam said to his dad.

'Yes, that's okay. I'll have some breakfast, and then I'll be outside if you need me,' John said.

Adam went to the barn, to get the lawn mower. He climbed on it, and drove it to the lawn. When he got at the lawn, Adam started the mower and made his way over the lawn. The weather outside was just terrific, so Adam enjoyed being outside today. His sisters Holly and Hannah had to help their mom today inside, with the last decoration of their house.

After he had mowed the whole lawn, Adam went to the sheep to check them up. He hadn't seen his dad doing it for a while, so he thought it would be good if he did it. When he got closer to the sheep he saw one of the sheep lying on his side and making cycling moves. This is no good, Adam thought immediately and he made a run towards the barn, to see if he could find his dad.

'Dad, dad. I just checked up the sheep, and it seems like one of them is serious sick. The poor sheep is lying on his side and making cycling moves with his feet,' Adam said when he finally had found he dad.

'What?' was all John said, and he took a run towards the sheep.

Once they arrived at the sheep, John walked to the sick sheep to see what was going on. 'Oh no,' John said.

'What? What's going on? Adam asked.

'It's one of the pregnant sheep, I've to call the vet. Do you have your phone with you? John asked his son.

'Yes, I have. But I don't have Paddy's phone number,' Adam answered.

'Paddy?' John asked.

'Oh yes, he's the vet of Emmerdale. His name is Patrick Kirk, but everyone's calling him Paddy, so he asked me to do the same. Although I can call Aaron, he's living with Paddy. Maybe he can give me Paddy's number,' Adam said.

'Okay, call Aaron then,' John said.

Adam walked away from his dad and searched for Aaron's number in his phone. It took a while before his call has been answered, at least it seems like it took ages. But fortunately Aaron answered his phone.

'Aaron,' Aaron said.

'Hi Aaron, it's Adam. I need a favor. I've got a sick pregnant sheep over here, and I don't have Paddy's number. Can you give it to me, please? I really need Paddy to come over here,' Adam said.

'Of course I have, I'll sent you a text with the number, okay. Is it bad?' Aaron said.

'Thanks. Yes, it doesn't look good,' Adam answered. 'But can you sent me his number then?'

'Yes, I'll do it immediately,' Aaron said and he hung up.

Within a minute Adam's phone vibrated. He got a text from Aaron with the number. Adam walked towards his dad, to give him his phone. John took the phone from his son and called the number Aaron gave them.

'Good morning, oh eh good afternoon it is. This is the vet's office, what can do for you?' John heard a woman saying.

'Hi there, it's John Barton. We just moved in here a couple of weeks ago, and I've got a sick sheep over here. I would like to have the vet over here, to take a look at it. The sheep is pregnant, you know,' John said to the woman at the other side of the line.

'Okay, he is supposed to have his lunch break now, but I'll sent him immediately after that,' the woman said.

'Okay, I hope he'll be here fast,' John said an he hung up. John gave the phone back to his son, and said to him the vet is on his lunch break, but he'll come immediately after that.

Not long after that has been said, there was a car driving up to the farm. When it has parked, two men came out of it. Adam recognized them immediately. It were Aaron and Paddy. He stopped with what he was doing and walked towards them.

'Hi there, I didn't know you're a vet also,' Adam said to Aaron.

'No, but just when I walked to the Woolpack for some lunch, I walked in on Paddy. He was taking his lunch break also, and didn't knew about the sick sheep, so I told him about it,' Aaron explained.

'Yes, the woman on the phone told my dad that you were on your lunch break,' Adam said to Paddy.

'Hmm, that was probably my mom. She doesn't take it all so serious. It wouldn't surprise me if she would forget to mention your call to Paddy,' Aaron said.

'Aaron! No she wouldn't. No matter what you think of her, she's good in her job, you know,' Paddy said to Aaron. And to Adam: 'So where is the sheep?'

'Follow me,' Adam said and he walked towards the sick sheep.

John had isolated the sick sheep from the rest of them, because he didn't know if it was contagious. When he saw his son with the two strangers coming, he stood up and walked to them.

'Hi, I'm John,' he introduced himself to the older man.

'Hi, I'm Patrick Kirk, the vet. But please call me Paddy, everyone in the village does it,' Paddy said and he smiled.

'Okay then Paddy,' John said. 'Last night I noticed that the sheep were acting weird, but it was already dark outside, so I couldn't see what was wrong. This morning they looked okay, but I decided to check up on them every once in a while. Adam noticed not long ago that this sheep was lying on his side and making cycling moves with his feet.'

'Let's take a look then,' Paddy said and he kneeled besides the sheep.

After his examined the sheep, he looked at John and asked: 'Did you brought this sheep with you from your old place?'

'Eh, yes I did. We had a few sheep and cow on the old farm we owned, and took them with us when we moved in here,' John answered.

'Okay, then I'll probably already know what's wrong. I think you're sheep has Acetonaemie. This is a milk disease, which occur at pregnant sheep. One of the causes of this disease is a long travel, which causes stress. Lucky for you this poor sheep is that it's quite easy to remedy,' Paddy said.

'Okay, what can I do?' John asked.

'You've to give all of your sheep some extra calcium with the feeding. For now I'll give this one some extra calcium intravenous. It'll have his effect quite fast,' Paddy said as he got the equipments in order to take the action.

Adam had stood with Aaron a couple of feet away, and saw what Paddy was doing to the sheep.

'Thank you,' Adam said to Aaron.

'What for?' Aaron asked.

'Well, for telling Paddy about it, and bringing him here so fast,' Adam said.

'Oh, no problem mate,' Aaron said.

Moira had seen what happened from inside the farm. When the men stood all up to leave, he came outside and offered all of them lunch. Because all of them haven't eaten yet, they accepted the offer and they went inside.


	13. Chapter 13

During lunch John told Paddy about their previous farm, the reason of the movement and how the family had ended up in Emmerdale. Paddy told the Bartons about how he always liked to work and car for animals and how he had started his vet's office years ago.

During the conversation Adam noticed how Holly glanced at Aaron, and vice versa. He still had some mixed feelings about that. He knew it wouldn't be right to make a move on Aaron, especially because he didn't know for sure what his feelings meant. Although Adam didn't knew Aaron that long and well, Aaron didn't seems to be the kind of guy that would love to know a guy fancied him. He seemed more like the homophobic kind of guy. Except for that Adam thought that Aaron was a nice guy, and he didn't want to ruin their starting friendship because he might fancy the guy. He first had to figure it out for himself, what he really wants and liked. Maybe later, when he knows Aaron better, he can tell him about this. But not now.

'I've to go back to work,' Adam heard Aaron saying. 'Otherwise Cain would become mental if I'm late again.'

'Yes, I've to go back to the practice myself also,' Paddy said as he stood up and walked over to Moira to shake her hand. 'It was nice to meeting you and thank you for the lunch.' Paddy looked at John and Adam when he said: 'And don't forget to give the sheep some extra calcium with their feeding for the next couple of weeks. I'll come back next week, to check them up again. And when something's wrong, just call me and I'll come by sooner.'

'We shall do that,' John said. 'And thank you for coming by on such short notice.'

'No problem,' Paddy said.

Adam walked out with Aaron. 'Thanks for inform Paddy,' Adam said.

'No problem, mate,' Aaron responded. 'Friday night is still on, I assume?'

'Yes, of course it is. I'll be there to get drinks for all of your services,' Adam answered and the boys laughed.

'Yeah, you better be,' Aaron said and he got himself into the passenger seat of Paddy's car.

'See you tomorrow night, then,' Adam said, and Paddy drove off the farm.

When John and Adam returned to the kitchen, Moira looked worried to her son.

'You're sure you're feeling okay, son?' she asked Adam.

'Yes, I'm fine. Why?' Adam asked.

'You haven't eaten all day, while you normally can't take your hands of the food,' Moira said.

'I'm feeling fine mom, I'm just not that hungry,' Adam said and he went back outside, to finish the job he was working on that morning before he checked up the sheep. He felt his mother's eyes burning in his back, when he walked away.

Although Adam still didn't feel very hungry, he tried to eat something. He saw as well as his mom also his dad every once in a while looking at him. Moira had probably informed John about her concerns. After diner is was Holly's and Hannah's turn to do the dishes, so Adam could leave the kitchen. Because he had spent almost the whole day with mowing the grass and collecting them afterwards, Adam thought it would be nice to get some shower. He had cleaned himself up already before diner, but he still felt somewhat irritated, like there was still grass left. Adam went upstairs and got himself already some fresh clothes. After he took a shower, he went back downstairs, and watched some TV with the rest of the family.

The next day Adam woke up quite relaxed, and had an ordinary work day at the farm. Nothing special happened, so Adam could easily do the things he had planned to do that day. He had to make sure, all of the grass he had mowed the day before was packed, so it could dry to become straw. After he had done that there were plenty of other things to do around the farm, so he had no time to think about the coming night out.

During diner, Adam tried to eat as much as he always does, so his mom wouldn't start asking questions again. He started to get nervous though. He arranged with himself that he would figure things out during the night. He hoped that the girl, he saw the other night, was also coming tonight. According to Holly, her name was Scarlett. He would definitely talk to her tonight, when he sees her. He needed to know what he really likes, and fast because these thoughts he had again lately were driving him crazy. How can he have those kind of thoughts about a mate, and fancy a girl at the same time?

After diner it was Adam's turn again to do the dishes. After finishing that, he went upstairs to take a shower and changed for his night out…


	14. Chapter 14

After Adam got changed he said goodbye to his parents and went to the barn to get his quad. It had been a long time ago, since the quad had been driving so smoothly. There was probably something wrong with it for a longer time then, Adam thought.

When Adam arrived at the Woolpack, he saw Aaron just walking towards him.

'Hi there, all right?' Aaron asked?

'Hi. Yes I'm doing great, you? Adam responded.

'Yeah, I'm doing fine as well,' Aaron said and he looked at the quad. 'Still driving working then? No weird sounds anymore?'

'Yes, still working haha,' Adam said, 'It's a long time ago it has driven so smooth. You must have done a great job on it then.'

'Haha, great. I would say spread the word about my job then,' Aaron said and he laughed.

'I definitely will do that,' Adam said as he locked his quad. 'Shall we go inside then?'

Aaron didn't answered the question, and just walked towards the entrance of the pub. Adam followed.

Once Adam walked in, he looked fast around to see if Scarlet was also there, but she wasn't. Well, last time she and the other girls, also came in later, maybe she'll come later, Adam said to himself. Aaron and Adam got themselves a table and sat down.

'So, what will you have for a drink?' Adam asked Aaron.

'A coke would be fine,' Aaron said.

'Okay, I'll go and order then,' Adam said and he stood up to walk to the bar.

'What can I get you?' the blond girl behind the bar asked.

'Eh, two cokes please,' Adam answered.

'Okay, I'll get them for you,' the girl said as she took two glasses and filled them up with coke. 'You're new here?'

'Yes, I moved to here a couple of weeks ago. Haven't been much around since then,' Adam answered.

'Ah, so you're the younger brother of Holly then?' the girl asked.

'Yes, that's me,' Adam responded. 'So you've met her already?'

'Yes, she went out with me and my friends the other night,' the girl said.

Adam felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked aside and saw Aaron.

'Need a help mate?' Aaron asked.

'Your coke,' Adam said and he handed one of the cokes over to Aaron. He got his wallet and paid for the drinks, before returning to the table with Aaron.

'That took long,' Aaron said to Adam with a teasing tone.

'Yes, she asked me if I'm new around here, and I was just being polite and answered her,' Adam defended himself.

'Haha, you don't have to defend yourself,' Aaron said. 'Fancy her?'

'No, not really my type of girl,' Adam said. 'I'm more of the dark hair type.'

'Seems like we have to look out for each other, before we leave with each other's future dates,' Aaron said.

'Nah, don't think so. I don't fancy my sister, like you do,' Adam said.

'What? I don't fancy her,' Aaron said fast.

'Doesn't matter to me, mate. But the way you're looking at her the other day,' Adam said. 'No way you can deny now you don't fancy her.'

'Oh, busted,' Aaron said and made a guilty face. 'Well, maybe I kind of like her.'

The guys talked to each other for some time, before the entrance door opened. Adam saw Holly and some other girls entering from the corner of his eye. His lifted his head up to see if Scarlet was among them, and she was. It doesn't matter how sure he always was of himself when it comes to talking to girls, he wasn't sure now. He first have to take some courage, before he could walk up to her for a chat.

'Want another coke?' Adam asked Aaron.

'Yes, of course,' Aaron answered. 'After all, you still have to pay me back, don't you.' The boys laughed.

'Yes, you're right,' Adam said. 'I'll get another round then.' And he walked towards the bar again. When he entered the bar, Scarlet was just walking away from it, with her hands full of drinks. She smiled at him, before she went to the table where she and the girls were sitting.

After he got the two cokes he ordered at the bar, he paid and went back to his table. When he walked towards it, he saw Aaron glancing at Holly, but when he noticed Adam was coming, he quickly looked away from her.

'Your coke,' Adam said as he handed one of the cokes over to Aaron.

'Cheers,' Aaron said.

The guys talked some more with each other, but both kept looking once in a while to the table with girls.

'Why don't you go over and talk to her?' Adam asked Aaron. 'This way it'll never turn out to something.'

'Nah, not the moment right now. And who are you glancing on all the time, by the way?' Aaron asked to change the focus on him to Adam.

'Nobody,' Adam said.

'Come on mate, you can tell me,' Aaron responded and he tried to follow Adam's look. 'Is it her?' Aaron asked while nodding to a dark haired girl.

Adam looked away as fast as he could, but didn't answer Aaron's question.

'It must be her,' Aaron said, 'You just told me you're going for the dark haired types, and since she's the only dark haired girl over there, besides your sister, it must be her.'

Ádam knew Aaron wouldn't stop about it, so he admitted. 'Yes, I kind of like her, I guess.'

Aaron emptied his glass, and stood up. 'Well, why don't we join them over there. Then you can introduce yourself to her.'

'You mean, you can talk to Holly again,' Adam said and he winked at Aaron.

'Well, yes, maybe I've a double calendar on that part,' Aaron said and laughed. 'Come on then.'

'Okay,' Adam said and emptied his glass, before he stood up and joined the girls with Aaron.


	15. Chapter 15

**I'm not really motivated to continue this story. It isn't getting any better IMO, and I've got no idea what you think of this story. I have an idea how to continue, but before that can happen there is still some time I have to fill, so sorry for this crappy and maybe a little repeating update.**

* * *

'Hi, mind if we join you?' Adam asked when he and Aaron arrived at the table of the girls. He looked at Holly to see how she responded. He knew it irritated him when Holly joined him whenever he was out with friends, and now he practically did the same, it wouldn't surprise him she wasn't happy about it either. But Holly had no eye for him, he look was fixated on Aaron and she offered him the seat next to her.

Adam looked around to see if there was another empty seat left, and there was. Next to Scarlett. Adam sat down, but didn't quite know what to do or say. He looked at Aaron who gave him a convincing nod, before he focused himself on Holly again.

Adam was silent, so he could look for some right words. After he talked himself some courage, he started to talk with Scarlett as well as with the other girls. He knew why he did this, and he had to go through with it to be sure.

When he talked to Scarlett, or to one of those other girls for that matter, he didn't felt the click he felt whenever he was with Aaron. It were nice girls, but nothing more than that. It doesn't have to mean anything, Adam said to himself, but there is a possibility that Jake was right, that he was right himself. Maybe he was just gay, and had to accept that, before he would hurt other people. What if he started to date with a girl, she falls in love with him, and then he found out he wasn't in love with her, because he likes guys. He couldn't do that to anyone.

It started to get late and Adam felt suddenly really tired. He started to yawn, which was noticed by Holly.

'Shall we go then?' Holly asked Adam. 'I assume you can give me a lift back home.'

'Yeah, that's okay by me. I've got an extra helmet with me, so you can drive with me back home,' Adam said.

'I'll also go home then,' Aaron said and he stood up.

'See you later, girls,' both of the guys said before walking outside.

Holly stayed a little longer inside to say goodbye to her newly found friends.

Outside Aaron wanted to know how things were with Scarlett.

'She's a nice girl, but I don't think it'll become more than that,' Adam said. 'She seems a little superficial.'

'Hmm, you'll find the love of your life some time,' Aaron said fast to comfort his friend. 'Things don't seem to work for me and your sister either, think we miss a click or something,' Aaron said.

'Too bad, man,' Adam said to Aaron. He wanted to say some more, but then Holly came out, and Adam decided to stop about the subject.

'Ready then?' Adam asked Holly instead.

'Yes, let's go home,' Holly said. 'Bye Aaron.'

'Later,' Aaron said and he walked towards Smitty Cottage.

That night Aaron popped up in Adam's dream.

_It was actually a sort of reliving of the past few days. It started with the quad being broken. Adam went to the garage to get it fixed. Only Aaron was there at the moment, Cain and Ryan were to buy some parts outside the village. Aaron lied down under a car, he was working on when Adam arrived. As soon as Adam turned around the corner, Aaron came from under the car to see where the noise was coming from. Adam parked his quad next to the car, and took his helmet off. Aaron had asked what was wrong with his motor, because it was obviously that there was something wrong with it. Aaron took a look at it, and said he would repair it, but it would take at least half an hour. Adam said he would go to the Woolpack in the mean time. Once he was there he ordered some coffee for himself as well as for Aaron. Luckily the woman behind the bar knew what kind of coffee Aaron liked, so he brought the good one with him back to the garage. Adam sat down on the small wall, and drink some of his coffee while watching Aaron. When Aaron noticed he was watching him, he defended himself by saying that he only was looking at the work Aaron was doing. He was interested in the techniques, and maybe he could learn something by watching Aaron at work. It didn't sound very convincing, but Aaron focused on his work again after he drink some of his coffee. He said it was just the way he liked his coffee, and thanked Adam for giving it. It didn't took very long before the motor was repaired. Adam jumped up from the wall, and walked towards the quad. He asked what Aaron just had done, and Aaron started to explain some technical stuff. Adam pretended if he was really interested, but at the same time he was only glad he could stay longer in the presence of Aaron, without being interrupted by others, like his sister Holly for example. When it was time for Aaron to work on his other project again, Adam asked what he had to pay. Aaron said he only needed the money for the _parts_ he had replaced inside the motor. Adam wanted to give Aaron also money for the time he spend working on it, but Aaron didn't want to have any money for it. He suggested to get paid in nature. The way he said it, was very ambiguous, so Adam didn't quite exactly know what he meant with it. Before Aaron could have answered, they heard a car driving up the pathway. It were Aaron's colleague Ryan and his boss and uncle Cain. Cain didn't look that happy when he came out of the car, so Adam thought it would be better when he just left. He arranged with Aaron that he would treat him for some drinks on a night out at the Woolpack, and then left back home._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Adam woke up when he heard his alarm ringing. He turned it off, and felt really tired. It was like he barely got any sleep. He went to the bathroom and took a shower before he went downstairs for some breakfast.

'Good morning,' Moira said as Adam entered the kitchen.

'Morning mom,' Adam said as he made himself some breakfast.

'Had a fun night out, last night?' she asked him.

'Yeah, it was okay,' Adam answered. 'Had a drink with Aaron, and later we joined Holly and her friends.'

'Good to hear that,' Moira said. 'You look terrible, you're feeling alright?'

'Yes mom,' Adam said a bit annoyed, because he knew she would bring up his lack of appetite. 'I'm just a bit tired.' He emptied his glass of orange juice and made the impression he wanted to leave.

Moira looked concerned about her son, but decided to not say anything about it anymore. 'So what are the plans of today?' she asked instead.

'Don't know actually', Adam replied. 'I've to ask dad what needs to be done today, any idea where he is at the moment?'

'Yes, he's checking up on the sheep and feeding them,' Moira said.

'Okay, thanks. I'll go to him then,' Adam said as he stood up and left the house.

Adam found John at the lawn with sheep. Apparently the extra calcium worked very well for the sheep, because they looked better than ever.

'Morning dad,' Adam said as he walked towards his father. 'The calcium is really working isn't it? The sheep look good today.'

'Morning Adam,' John said, 'yes, I think they're okay now.'

'So what are the plans for today?' Adam asked his dad.

'We're going to check up on the claws and when it's necessary we have to take care of it,' John answered.

'But you did that before we moved here, and I never did that before,' Adam said.

'Are you a farmer or not? John asked.

'I am, or at least I want to become one,' Adam answered.

'Well, stop complaining then. I'll teach you what you've to do,' John said. 'And to come back on your first comment: the claws need to be checked at least once per two months. If not, then it will affect the leg position of the sheep in a not very positive way.'

'Sorry dad, I didn't want to complain,' Adam said. 'So, show me what I've to do.'

'I know son,' John said. 'And when I look at you, this is the only thing you're going to do today. You're not looking very healthy. Are you feeling okay?'

'Yes dad, I'm fine,' Adam said. 'I'm just a little tired, so when we've done this claw thing, I'm going back to bed for a while I think.'

'Good plan, it'll do you some good,' John said while glancing at his son with concern. 'What you've to do is, taking the claw from the sheep in your hands and then you check the hoof wall. Because our sheep are on the lawn, the hoof wall doesn't really abrade, and only continues growing, which isn't good for the leg position.'

'Okay, I can do that,' Adam said while he walked towards a sheep. 'And when it's not good?'

'Then you tell me, and I'll take care of that,' John said. 'I'll remove the surplus horn section.'

'Why? You can learn me that,' Adam said. 'You don't have to do everything yourself then.'

'I know son, but it's better if you're having a short day today, and have some rest,' John said.

Adam thought it would be better if he didn't start an argument about it, and he thought it would be nice to have an easy day. He definitely needed some extra sleep, and maybe he could go to the village to check up on Aaron.

Last night Aaron told him, he'll have one of his last driver's lessons from Ryan before he has his test on Monday. He surely wanted to check out how the driving is going, and if Aaron is ready for it. An early day of wouldn't be bad, Adam thought.

So after 2 hours he had checked up on every sheep. Most of them still had good claws, but some of them needed some care, so he marked their claws with a blue colour, so his dad could see which ones needed some care.

When he was finished he went back to the house, and walked straight to his room to get some sleep.


End file.
